Harold Bishop
Harold Wayne Bishop was a character in Neighbours from Episode 415 - 30 January 1987 to Episode 1520 - 13 September 1991 and again from Episode 2733 - 30 October 1996 to 2009 followed by a short return in 2011. He was the local buffoon but a very kindly man, however his nastier side surfaced in 2005. He left in 2009 to go travelling. Harold returned briefly in 2011, departing again in Episode 6183 - 15 Jun 2011. He returned in Episode 7062 - 17 February 2015 and left again in Episode 7085 - 20 March 2015. He was played by Ian Smith. Backstory Harold Wayne Bishop was born in 27 March 1942, in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia to Frank Bishop and his wife Mrs Bishop nee MacDoon, daughter of a Scottish immigrant. (Harold's mothers first name has never been revealed in the series). Harold went to school with Lou Carpenter and Madge Ramsay, Madge originally hailing from Erinsborough but was sent to a Brisbane school and stayed with relatives. Harold married a woman called Mavis in about 1962 and they had 2 children, David Bishop in 1963 and Kerry Bishop in about 1966. Mavis died in about 1979 and Harold was left to bring up his teenage children alone. Kerry left to go travelling and David then moved to Adelaide, leaving Harold living alone. In 1987, he got a call from Charlene Mitchell, the daughter of his old flame Madge. 1987-1991 In January 1987, Harold turned up at No 24 Ramsay Street. He soon moved to the area and lodged with Mrs Mangel. Harold met Shane Ramsay. He starting seeing his old flame Madge Mitchell. Harold was introduced to people such as Clive Gibbons and Jim Robinson. Harold then decided to move to Erinsborough permanently. He and Madge became engaged but during a row she threw his engagement ring in Lassiters Lake. In May 1988 Harold and Madge got married, but not before Madge's mother Edna Ramsay warned Harold not to be another Fred. In 1989, Harold read a newspaper which had an advert asking anyone with the surname MacDoon to contact the newspaper. Harold was interested as MacDoon was his mothers maiden surname. He contacted the newspaper. They said an Alastair MacDoon from Glasgow, Scotland had died. He was Harold's great uncle. Alastair was also the holder of the title of The Earl Of Doon. This meant Harold could soon be The Earl Of Doon. He pretended to be an earl and his neighbours teased him. However Harold's delight was short lived as unfortunately his solicitors tracked down a distant cousin in Canada called Roy MacDoon, whos grandfather was the brother of Alastair. Roy's grandfather was older than Harold's grandfather, the other brother of Alastair, so Roy was entitled to become The Earl Of Doon. In September 1991, Harold and Madge went for a holiday by the coast. While there, Harold went to some rocks by the coast and was washed out to sea. The coastguard looked for him but to no avail. His body was never found but Madge believed he was dead, may be his body was washed under the thick muddy seabed. 1991-1996 Amnesia, and presumed dead by family and friends Madge was grief stricken tp lose Harold and in late 1992 she moved to Brisbane to help bring up her new grandchild Daniel Robinson, son of Scott and Charlene. For the next 5 years Madge never knew that Harold was still alive and had been swimming around and had been picked up by a passing trawler and taken to Tasmania where he suffered from amnesia after the accident, and forgot he was once Harold Bishop, he had assumed the name Ted. 1996-2009 (He was alive all along, and return to Erinsborough) In 1996, Marlene Kratz had a man come to collect some boxes for her who looked just like Harold. Harold picked her up and she took him to her address in Ramsay Street. Harold looked round as the street looked familiar, but he could not remember why. Helen Daniels called round and as Harold was leaving, Helen saw him. Helen went into shock as she asked who that man was, and Marlene said he was from a charity shop. Helen said he looked just like Harold Bishop. Helen explains Harold was a man she used to know once who lived at this house. Helen, like the others who knew him, thought he was dead. Helen tried to track him down after Marlene said he was from the Salvation Army shop. Helen and Marlene did a bit of sleuthing and Helen saw for herself "Ted" going into the shop. The gossip soon spread but someone suggested that it was only a man who just looked very much like Harold and also said that everyone in the world has a double. Helen later phoned Madge in Brisbane and she flew back to Erinsborough. Madge was initially shocked but came to investigate. She saw Harold for the first time in the cafe and knew it was him. Madge tried to get Harold to remember that she was once married to him. Gradually Harold remembered he was indeed Harold Bishop and not Ted once he got his memory back. Madge was delighted that her beloved Harold was still alive, after 5 years of being presumed dead. He said he remembered being picked up by a trawler when washed out to sea. Harold settled back in Ramsay Street again and regained his memory. He accidentally took Madge's medication in 1998 and ended up having a short stay in hospital himself. Him and Madge later fostered Tad Reeves (Wayne Reeves). They lived at No 24, their old home. In 2005, Harold was very vengeful against Paul Robinson. 2011 Harold returned to Erinsborough and visited Madge's grave before marrying Carolyn Johnstone. 2015 Harold Bishop returned to Erinsborough in February 2015. He was greeted by Lou Carpenter and Daniel Robinson and Amber Turner. He seemed to be troubled by something. He had split from Carolyn. Harold started seeing visions of his late wife Madge Bishop. He got voices from Madge telling him to say that Daniel and Amber were not good for each other. Harold met Imogen Willis. In March he decided to go travelling again with granddaughter Sky. Memorable info Birthday: 27 March 1942 Full Name: Harold Wayne Bishop Nicknames: Hazza Bishop, Harry, Jelly Belly Harold is a bumbling fool but a very kind man. He is also known for being a bit of a gossip. One time Madge had a go at him for being too judgemental. Harold is a quarter Scottish, his maternal grandfather was a Scottish immigrant to Australia. His other ancestors probably hailed from England originally. Daniel Robinson sees Harold as a proper grandfather even if there is no biological connection as Harold was more of a grandad to Daniel having been married to his biological gran Madge than Fred Mitchell his blood grandad was, who probably never eeven met his grandchildren Daniel and Madison. Family Father Frank Bishop Mother Mrs Bishop (unknown first name, nee MacDoon) Spouse Mavis Bishop (c1962-??), Madge Mitchell (1988-2001), Carolyn Johnstone (2011-2015). Children David Bishop, Kerry Mangel. Grandchildren Sky Mangel, Serena Bishop ’’ Great GrandChildren’’ Kerry Mangel Jnr, Scotty Mangel Great uncles Alastair MacDoon Second cousins Roy MacDoon Step Grandchildren Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson See also *Harold Bishop - List of appearances *Bishop Family Tree *The Bishop Family Gallery Naybers hazza first ever scene.png|Harold arrives in Ramsay Street. Naybers ep 435.png|Harold Bishop with Shane Ramsay. neighbours hazza 1987.png|Harold in 1987. 487-8.png|Harold getting drunk with Mrs Mangel in Episode 487 - 12 May 1987. Naybers ep 506.png|Harold tries to retrieve the expensive ring Madge threw into the lake. Naybers madge harold in england.png|Harold and Madge in England in 1990. Naybers harold.png|Harold in 2009. Naybers ep 7062.png|Harold returns in 2015. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Bishop family. Category:MacDoon family. Category:Coffee shop owners. Category:Newspaper columnists. Category:Neighbours gossips. Category:1939 births. Category:1988 marriages. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish descent. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:People who were assumed dead but were still alive Category:Comedians. Category:Residents of 32 Ramsay Street.